


Danganronpa: Final Despair

by WiggityFresh



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Executions are back!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggityFresh/pseuds/WiggityFresh
Summary: This is it, the light on the other side of the tunnel! The Ultimate Despair are creating a plot to rid the world of despair once and for all.Tensions will rise, trusts will be broken, and a New World Order will rise from the ashes!Because 3's ending was a little too neat. I didn't get it either. Pretty sure Kirigiri died.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I'LL WORK ON THE BUDDY SYSTEM LATER BUT THIS IS ALSO COOL AND IMPORTANT
> 
> Anyways, all of the kids are back, except the ones that died. They're still dead.
> 
> This is either a Dangan Ronpa 4, or 3.5. Either way, it's gonna wrap things up in one big exciting ending! Maybe exciting. You know, if you like this and want me to write more.
> 
> If you don't play Danganronpa, but want to know more about the characters, check out the wiki! This is a pretty spoiler-y thing, so I can answer questions without too many spoilers if you just drop by my tumblr and message me: http://sketchlm.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or just have fun trying to figure out what's happening, although I would recommend watching and playing a little bit of the source material. Danganronpa is fun, yo.

The red lights dimmed, as the Remnants of Despair stepped from the shadows. The fallen class of Hopes Peak, who’s only legacy was built on shame, deceit, and the destruction of their homes. The world despised them, left all of their hopes to the Future Foundation to truly save everyone. 

The class stood in silence for a moment after their message to the world had been finished. 

Silence.

More silence.

“Get the damn camera, Souda!” The Ultimate Yakuza, _Fuyuhiko Kuzuyuu_ , hissed, shooting the Ultimate Mechanic a one-eyed glare. 

“Shut it! It’s off! I was waiting for one of you to do something!” Screamed the Ultimate Mechanic, _Kazuichi Souda_ , baring his sharpened teeth. “Akane already left the shot!” He slammed down the remote, walking off, as the rest of the class dispersed out of lack of interest, until only three Remnants remained.

 _Nagito Komaeda_ , The Ultimate Lucky Student, who had stayed just out of interest for-

 _Hajime Hinata_ , The Previous Ultimate Hope, who had planned all of this.

And _Gundham Tanaka_ , who wasn’t much for following groups anyways, and promptly wandered off a couple moments later, leaving the duo on their own.  
“Do you think it worked, Hinata?” The white-haired boy muttered, narrowing his eyes in thought. “What am I talking about, of course it did. We did kind of destroy the world.” He chuckled, stepping over and patting his ‘friend’ on the shoulder. Normally, Hinata would flinch, or at least move him away, but their relationship had become less tense after regaining their memories. He was still incredibly unnerved by Komaeda, that was a given, but he had mellowed out slightly after the Neo-World Program, and progress was progress.

“It worked, and now we move onto stage two. We’ll have to talk it out with everyone else. Get a vote.” Hajime sighed, his right eye shut, as he began to move out of the room. “It might get a bit messy.” He smiled, and Komaeda was the unnerved one now. Normally, most of the Lucky Students worries could be pushed away just by the Ultimate Hope’s glance, but this time it made him tense up. “Hinata-“ He reached out, as Hajime reached the door and turned around. “…You’ll find out later. Come on. I’m sure everyone else is waiting for you.” 

The door slowly closed shut, leaving Komaeda in the dimly lit room, the red light only accentuating the stress on his face.  
“Hinata… what in the world are you planning?”


	2. Brainstorming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Introducing Characters 101

The first thing Nagito heard when he caught up to the rest of his peers were the intense cries of Souda. Not surprising, but it still hurt. Who would have thought the man's voice could get so shrill?

 

“What are you, Hajime, insane?! I’m not going through with it, no way!” The mechanic screamed, as the former reserve student winced, adjusting his collar.  
“I need your expertise on this. You designed the executions for Enoshima, correct?” He replied, holding up his hands. “You can do it again.”

 

Nagito’s eyes widened. Executions? Hajime wasn’t planning on a mass suicide, was he? Not like it was a bad idea, sacrificing their lives in the name of Hope. It was enough to make him giddy. Unfortunately, none of the other remnants were as set on the idea.

 

“I-I don’t think it w-will work?” Squeaked a voice from the back. Mikan Tsukimi. The Ultimate Nurse. Mousy, sweet, and probably the only one that was still teetering on the edge of Despair. “E-even if our d-deaths were staged, what would we d-do afterwards?” A few mumbled in agreement.

 

“Ibuki isn’t worried about that! Ibuki thinks Hajime has it in the bag!” Another voice cheered, hopping up next to Hinata with a grin. Ibuki Mioda. The Ultimate Musician. Loud voice, loud fashion sense, and a penchant for the third person. “After all, Hajime is the Ultimate Hope!”

 

“Well, if she’s agreeing with him, then we KNOW it’s a terrible idea.” Another girl jeered, crossing her arms. “Believe it or not, I’m with the rotten orange on this one. This idea is STUPID, Hajime. Think of a better one.” Hiyoko Saionji. The Ultimate Traditional Dancer. Cute on the outside, cruel and bitter on the inside.

 

Hajime tugged again at his collar, before glancing over at Nagito. “Glad you could make it. I guess you got the gist of my plan? Junko Enoshima is dead, the Warriors of Hope are dead, we’re the only major beacons of despair left. We are the only things still enticing fear in the world.” He nodded to himself. “If we move ourselves out of the picture, maybe we can fix everything. Maybe we can bring that Hope you were always talking about.”  
Komaeda paused for a moment, before sighing. “I…” He scratched his head, before shrugging. “What the hell. With you and I’s luck, I’m sure we can get this to work. I’m with Hinata. Of course, we still need a vote. There are 15 of us-”

 

“Sixteen.” Interrupted Souda, smirking proudly. “I may not have too many talents in computers and all that mess, but Hajime and I may have savaged a special someone from the remains of the Neo World Program. It’s not totally fixed, and there still are some bugs, but…” He trailed off, leaving the rest of his class in awe and suspense.

“Just come with us. Then we can finally make our vote." Hajime added, chucking.


	3. Na-not-mi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing two updates in one day to make up for the time I missed in that super long hiatus. Eventually they'll be a rhythm to it, but thank you so much for the support!

Needless to say- the class was excited. 

“This is amazing, Souda! I am very excited to see what you’ve done!” One of the students laughed, wrapping her arms around the Ultimate Mechanic. Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess. Far too nice to be in the same class as most of these kids.

“N-no sweat, Miss Sonia. Just wanted to surprise everyone, you know?” He blushed, giggling to himself, passing over the fact that it was Hajime’s idea.

So, when they reached a dimly lit room filled with monitors, the 77th Class ‘Ooh’-ed and ‘Aah’-ed, until Hiyoko shove Hajime in an attempt to finally stop pending up suspense. “Get a move on! I wanna see!” She screamed, as Hinata sighed, turning on the monitor.

The screen hummed to life, turning from a deep black to a soft, welcoming pink. 

“I can’t belie’e it…” Mumbled the Ultimate Chef, Teruteru Hanamura. Unlike Sonia, he was a dirty bastard, and everyone knew it.

“Truly spectacular, you bringing back our beloved-” Gundham’s voice was cut off by a joyful squeal from the monitors.

 _❤️️“Goood morning, Students!”❤️️_

The classes faces dropped immediately, Sonia’s arms instantly removing themselves from around Souda.

“Turn it off now.”  
“What did we do to deserve this?”  
“Truly a beast more despised than Monokuma...”  
“What the HELL?”

The monitor sparkled as a digital rabbit hopped onto the screen, giggling. _“It’s so great to see you all again! I don’t know what I’d do without my beloved students!”_ Usami cried, dabbing at her eyes. 

“You could have at least brought back Ms. Yukizome.”  
“Yeah, at least she was a TEACHER.”  
“I w-wanted Nanami…”  
“Fuck you, Souda!”

Souda waved his hands frantically, as Hajime tried to calm them all down. “Guys, guys. We both decided that Nanami needed closure. She died twice, after all. I don’t want to see her die again, and neither do you guys. Also, I missed Usami, just saying.”

 _“Thank you, Hajime! You get a gold star!”_ Usami yelled, pulling up a small list of the students names on the monitor, and sticking a digital star next to Hajime’s. _“After all they did for you guys, and you all to be so ungrateful? Boo to you!”_ She scolded, as Hajime clapped his hands together.

“If anything, this Usami is bigger and better than the old one. I improved her hacking capabilities, and she can handle things from here while we work on everything else.” Hinata added, before motioning to Souda. “Show them what you made.”

“O-oh, yeah!” He walked over to a small basket, pulling out a phone like device with a Monokuma-esque pattern. “I made these, so we could communicate!”

“Why does it have the damn bears face on it? I don’t want to touch it. Might explode or somethin’.” Snarled Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Ultimate Gangster. Won’t hesitate to cut you, especially if you mention the fact that he has a babyface. 

“We’re still despair. We thought about modeling them after Monomi, but this gives off more of the vibe we’re planning. Remember, we’re dying as despair. It’s too late to change that. You all can customize them after- Ibuki?” He glanced over to the musician, who had already grabbed one of the devices, and was giving it pink and blue stripes with two bottles of nail polish. 

“Ibuki wants one that matches her style!” She protested, as Souda rolled his eyes.

“Anyways,” The Mechanic continued, “I’ve decided to call them Monophones. They come equipped with a visual and audio messaging systems, courtesy of Usami hacking into one of the older satellites that went out of commission from our… tirade. Voice encoder, microphone, recording software, minor internet usage, and a voice activated self-destruct sequence that you all can set up. It’s got all the goods.” 

“So, you already planned for all of this, whether we voted or not.” A voice mumbled from the back. A near splitting image of the influential Byakuya Togami, if you ignored the extra pounds. The Ultimate Imposter. They could disguise themselves as anyone and get away with it, also a bit of a compulsive eater. 

Hajime laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. “Well, I already did the probabilities and possible results in my head beforehand. The chances of the majority saying yes after this was ensured. I don’t think that change-”

“Wait, does that mean Souda was for the plan the whole time?” Saionji asked, sneering. “What a little weasel!”  
“Hey, hey! I was planning on changing my mind if you all didn’t want to do it. I just made everything just in case, so we’d be ready to go quicker. I could have easily repurposed all of it.” Souda yelled defensively, as Hajime patted his shoulder.

“Well, who’s with us. We have Nagito, Ibuki, and Souda for this-”

“The three dumbasses.” Murmured Saionji.

“Who else?” Hajime asked, shooting a glare at the dancer. “That’s 4 out of 15. 5 out of 16 if we count Usami.”

_“Which you should! Your teacher ALWAYS counts!”_

“Yeah. Anyways, just raise your hand-”

“Ah, fuck it! I’m ready for whatever crazy plan you got, Hinata!” Screamed Akane Owari. Ultimate Gymnast. Great fighter, had the ability to eat whatever she could get her hands on. Cons? She wasn’t that modest about her physicality, and it was hard to decide whether to stare at her well-toned abdomen or her chest.

“Can you all stop interrupting…” The Ultimate Hope sighed, rubbing his temple. “Alright, who else?”

“I trust your judgement, Hajime Hinata. I will join you on your quest to restore glory.” Gundham said, smirking, as his hamsters struck a pose on his shoulders.

“Well, if Tanaka agrees with you, then I will as well!” Sonia added, nodding hesitantly. 

“...Ah, t’ hell with it. Sure, Hajime, I’ll join in on your plan.” Fuyuhiko muttered, scratching his head. 

“If the Young Master is in agreement, then I am as well.” Peko Pekoyama piped up from the back of the room, adjusting her glasses. Ultimate Swordsman (Swordswoman?). Not really much of a free thinker, following whatever Fuyuhiko says. ‘Hiko hates it, but the two of them seem like really close friends anyhow. Maybe a bit closer than friends?

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT! LET’S DO THIS, HAJIME!” Nekomaru Nidai yelled. Ultimate Team Manager. Hajime was surprised he didn’t hear from him earlier. But considering he was just stepping into the room, he was probably busy with other… business. 

“Well, that’s the majority. Anyone else have any objections?” He asked, smiling.

“None, me and Saionji will help out.” Mahiru Koizumi murmured. Ultimate Photographer. Really sweet girl once you got past the constant insults to the male sex. Also the one person that could get Hiyoko to behave.

“Don’t speak for me!” The blonde pouted, crossing her arms. “I was for the idea the whole time!” The outburst caused a few muted chuckles from the rest of the class, as they begrudgingly agreed, except for a certain two.

“I-I don’t like this idea... “ Mikan muttered, tears welling up before anyone could make a response. “I-I’m sorry! It’s-It’s just that- what happens if it goes wrong? What if we just build up despair by tricking everyone? I-I don’t want to go back! I-I hurt s-so many--” 

“Well, I disagree as well.” The Ultimate Chef interrupted, nearly shoving Tsukimi out of the way. “How’re we s’posed to stage a bunch’a deaths, when the Future Foundation is gon’na be workin’ against whatever we do to keep up their bogus image? It’s an uphill battle, and the hill is tryna’ tear itself down before we get t’ the top!”

Hinata sighed. Ah yes, the Future Foundation. As much as he knew Makoto Naegi would agree with him, the rest of the program was questionable at best. Probably one of the only factors that didn’t lay themselves out perfectly.

“I… don’t know. But this can work. I promise you guys. And you may not like it now, but seeing hope on someone’s face for the first time in forever? It’ll be worth it. It was worth it when we got you guys out the program, wasn’t it?” He smiled, glancing over the ‘survivors’ of the Neo World Program, who nodded in agreement.

“It was very… satisfying.” Sonia mused, clapping her hands together.

“...Yeah, yeah, I… I was happy.” Groaned Fuyuhiko, his cheeks turning a slight pink.

“Hell yeah! Finding out you guys weren’t dead forever was awesome!” Shouted Owari, pumping her fist.

“I couldn’t’ve cared less, but Miss Sonia was happy, so what the hell.” Souda added, chuckling.

“But Hajime-” Nagito muttered, raising his robotic hand. “I know you and I’s luck is unbeatable, but what about my bad luck? I don’t want to ruin the plan.” 

Hajime grinned, walking over to his classmate, and ruffling a hand through his white hair. 

“That’s why we’re killing you first.”


End file.
